


Time, You Cruel Mistress

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: Carmilla relives an event and there's feels.I have major emotions from all the BTS of the Carmilla Movie and my angsty self decides to write this idea that popped into my head at 4am





	Time, You Cruel Mistress

Your body feels weightless, feet barely touching the ground.

The walls pass seamlessly across your heated fingertips. You want to walk faster but time forces your body to pace yourself. 

Memories, both past and future, flowing throughout the home like ghosts roaming free on their own agenda. They run up and down the stairs, through the halls, indistinct screams of anger, passion, and sorrow.

You reach an empty room. It’s big ceilings and dark tones bring you back.

Laura.

Ell.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

You step past the threshold, twiddling the silver ring in between your fingers.

To the right, your realization that Ell came back, looking for you.

To the left, Laura on her knees, begging and sobbing for you to stay.

And you, you’re in the middle. Why were you in the middle?

Ell is screaming at Laura, in such a tone where all you can make out is a faint ringing. Laura, with the same ferocity, rises from her knees, screaming back.

It all happens too fast. Not even you can stop the force of what’s coming.

Ell, in all her afterlife glory, takes hold of her. Twisting and turning her in ways deeming borderline paranormal. It kills you to hear Laura’s cry for you when all you can do is watch.

It’s your turn to fall to your knees and beg.

Laura’s sobs grow louder and your begs are getting more desperate. This is not the woman you fell in love with all those years ago. She is replaced with this demon, this shell of what’s left. The very scraps of who she used to be. All that bitterness, all that time taken away compressed into this sad spirit.

You feel sorry for her now. Time ran ahead of you both and cut you off just shy of the finish line. You were deprived of a happy ending. Well, she was. 

She knows you found that happy ending that you were yearning for all those decades ago. The only problem that it isn’t with her. And if you’re being honest with yourself, it never was meant to be. Yes, you loved her, truly and deeply but Laura and what you feel for each other, is something not of this earth.

It’s universal, almost spiritual.

Laura screams for you and you’re right there, grasping her hand in yours and you can feel Ell breaking her from the inside out. 

300 years of living inside a blood filled coffin has nothing on watching Laura in this state. You’d take the coffin any day.

You watch yourself plead through heavy tears to Ell to let Laura go, that you’re sorry that you didn’t have enough time together and that hurting Laura was not the answer.

Ell speaks through Laura, shouting about how she deserves her happy ending with you and only you.

If she can’t have you, then no one will.

More screams.

A single tear runs down your face as you relive the sounds.

It wasn’t your fault. You never wanted this. 

You try to keep Laura’s body still as she violently writhes underneath your hold. You’re whispering soft comforts in her ear, knowing fully that Ell can hear them too. 

It’s a new brand of torture.

Laura’s heartbeat grows softer and her cries come out in tiny spurts, her body giving up her ever so slowly.

A wave of rage fills you up. You didn’t deserve this. You moved on. It’s what people do and no one should be condemned to such torture for falling in love. Time, yes, it’s unfair and it stops for no one but it can offer good and love to heal the pain and sorrow that it leaves in its wake. Laura is your gift from time and you refuse to let some other force take her away from you.

You suffered through Mother, Laura’s investigations, fighting gods, losing Maddie, fighting Mother again, and Laura’s death.

Death took her once. It will not take her again.

Death descended onto the vulnerable spirit of poor Ell, making false promises of a happily ever after in exchange for a life. She didn’t know any better.

You say that to yourself time and time again to make you feel better.

It never works.

More screams from both you and Ell, barely making a singular word out. The room gets smaller and more dense. The walls close in on you and Laura.

You can smell the stench of the blood as it fills your nose.

You look Laura in the eyes. The second you look, you know Laura is no longer there. Her beautiful hazel brown are nowhere to be seen. Only pits of emptiness.

You swallow your sorrows and confess that you love Laura and always will and that she, Ell, needs to find her peace, like you did all those decades ago.

You want Laura and Laura is the only one for the rest of eternity. 

You loved her once but that was then and this is now.

Ell lets out a piercing scream and Laura’s body contorts and breaks. The cracks make your blood run cold. No doubt that there are a few broken bones somewhere.

Before you know it, the screaming stops, the walls secede and Laura’s body goes limp.

Her skin as pale as yours once was but her eyes fill with that beautiful brown tint that you love so much.

Everything slows down. Images of the past rush by you. You carrying Laura to the bed, Perry running in with Laf, trying to help, tears flowing free amongst the three of you. You never let her hand go. 

Perry calls 911 and they come and take her away with Perry shoving an elaborate excuse for the broken bones into the paramedics ear.

You hand still in hers.

You climb into the back and watch Laf and Perry follow behind in Laf’s car. The ambulance disappears into a dot as it drives away from the estate, carrying more than one broken soul in the back.

You’re so trapped into your own mind, the hand that lands on your shoulder startles you. 

You’re pulled back into the present. The room is empty once again.

You turn around and they’re they are.

Brown eyes.

Her arm in a sling and bruises for days, still so beautiful.

She wipes the tear tracks from your face and you can’t help but to lean into her touch.

Warm. 

Alive.

She wraps her good arm around your waist as you both take in what happened in the room. The chaos may have died but the pain still resides. You both have no idea if she crossed over or still awaiting the next opportunity to attack. All you know is that Laura is alive and you’re getting the hell out of this place.

The last of the suitcases are hauled out by Kirsh and Mel and you follow them out. 

You hand still fiddling with that damn ring. 

Taking one last look in the empty shell of a house, you close the door and lock it with a heavy heart, knowing that there’s a chance you might have locked Ell away with it as well.

Laura tugs you away from the door and down the steps. The sun is shining and there’s a slight breeze in the air. It’s light and free. You can breathe. 

Everything is clear now. 

You pull on Laura’s hand and she turns to you. You’re close, close enough to feel each other’s breath on your skin.

You immediately get down on one knee. You figured that you've wasted enough time, said too many words; none of it carrying anything real. They’re just words and Laura deserves more than words, she deserves something real.

She doesn't even give you the chance to ask when she jumps in your arms screaming yes a million times over. She kisses you and you’re crying again. Or she is, either way there’s tears.

You separate your kisses only long enough to slide the glimmering diamond onto her finger. It’s a perfect fit. 

You get up and wrap your arms around your now fiancée. 

The hug isn’t just an ‘I’m so happy right now’ hug, it’s more than that. It always is with you two. After everything that you’ve experienced, it’s more of a ‘I can’t believe we’re still standing’ hug.

And you are still standing, through everything that’s happened both together and separately, you both are still here. You still love each other and you finally have your happily ever after.

It’s a fucking miracle. 


End file.
